


In the Dark of the Night

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Check out Trevor's art, Gore, Ink Attacks, Ink illness, It is terrifying and will haunt you forever, Manipulation, Possible Spoilers for Inky Mystery, There is no Happy Ending Here, This is a horror fic, This is the first piece of horror I've ever written, Torture, Will probably be the last, maybe? - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: Felix catches wind of a possible lead to an ink machine piece from a colleague. After so long with no leads, it's the opportunity of a lifetime. Things are finally looking up for the questers...Until it all comes crashing back down.Don't go in the woods at night.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> Okay... So this is the first horror story I've ever written and I scared myself half to death writing it. This is a fairly long one-shot/stand alone story so it's going here instead of my collection.
> 
> I'd like to give a shout out to [Bilbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbogirl) for proof reading for me. Thank you for all you put up with. My feed, for somehow forcing everything terrifying in it...why? As well as [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom) and [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), the authors of Inky Mystery. And to [Marisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marisathechaotic/pseuds/Marisathechaotic) who helped inspire this story when were bouncing theories around about the monster.
> 
> I also have some music to listen to while reading, should you want an extra scare: [I listened to this while writing.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58dAcjgtfbk)
> 
> Feel free to comment, tell me what you thought, or just say hello.
> 
> Now, without further ado...

The original five questers made their way to South Point Meadows. A small town one the edge of a grand forest. The town wasn’t truly noticeable or standing out in any way. Not even an industry of importance. Small cabins and quaint family businesses to a population of barely fifty toons. 

A colleague of Felix’s claimed the town had ‘paranormal’ activity. People going into the woods and never coming back out. Voices of the missing being heard from the woods. The towns folk were oddly quiet about all of the disappearances. Even insisting it was ‘normal’, simply claiming the toons in question were ‘warned’ to stay out.

Felix going over the information with the others, it certainly _sounded_ like an ink machine piece. The temple could be hidden in the woods, and the people were just accustomed to it. Holly hypothesized it was the instrument, since the people didn’t seem worried by the report. Likely the piece was suppressing their emotions, or something similar.

Since South Point Meadows wasn’t too far off, the quester took the train. Help was only a call and day’s ride away. No signs of the missing toons ever appeared. Those who went looking for them ended up vanishing as well. The towns folk only helped until the sun set, according to the reports. 

Once it started growing dark, they all went inside. Locking up for the night and not a soul out. No toons. No animals. No one outside after dusk.

Felix looked up from the papers to gauge the others' expressions. “So...what do you think?”

“It sounds like a machine piece…” Bendy rubbed the back of his neck, “though we haven’t heard of one snatching people...haven’t even seen anything on the starfallen map yet.” He wrinkled his nose at the mention of the map. It hadn’t shown them anything for a month and they were running out of time. They choose to be proactive this time.

“It could be the guardian.” Boris piped up. “Like when we were in the swamp and met Mama Odie and she shrunk the giant snake.” Boris spread his arms out, as if he was measuring the snake. Cuphead looked at him, arching a brow while Mugman looked amazed. “It’s probably just protecting the piece.” Cups rolled his eyes.

“Whatever it is, guardian or magical machine nonsense, we need to be careful.” He glared at the pup. “That means you _listen_ to us when we’re out there, got it?” Boris puffed out his cheeks, glaring right back until Bendy elbowed him.

“He’s right.” The words tasted like vinegar, but the cup man was right. Stars, thinking it was worse. “Nobody has come back, so please listen to us, okay?” Boris deflated, ear drooping.

“Fine.” He mumbled, curling over himself pouting. Felix smiled at them, using their words for a change instead of threatening each other. Progress.

“When we get to town, it should be morning,” The cat began “So, we’ll ask around town and then see what we should do next.”

“Sounds like a solid plan!” Mugman grinned, resting his arms behind his head. “I guess we should rest up now, huh?”

“That would be ideal.” Felix nodded, looking back down at the paperwork. The cat was hoping they’d have more to go on, but no matter how many times he looked over the papers he couldn’t glean anything new. He sighed, after re-reading them for the dozenth time and tucked them away in his bag. He stared out the window, trees blurring by.

Hopefully this adventure would be simple. He highly doubted it, considering the possible body count in the report alone...but who knew how many toons didn’t get reported. The towns folk didn’t want to cooperate with anyone really. They seemed keen to keep people away, yet never shooed any outsiders away. Never stopped any of the search parties.

Were they indoctrinated by the piece? Felix sighed, trying to make himself comfortable. Bendy and Boris had both long dozed off. Mugman more recently on Cuphead’s shoulder. The eldest sibling staring out the windows with hooded eyes. He probably wouldn’t be up much longer either. A dark thought lingered in the adventure’s mind as he began to drift off.

What if it wasn’t a machine piece? Then what was hiding in the dark?

-

The train skidded to a stop in the small town station bright and early. Sun freshly awoken and shining proudly. Felix bright eyed and bushy tailed, ready to explore. The cup brothers...not so much. Cuphead kept glaring at the sun like he wanted to fight it, while Mugman was practically asleep on his feet. Bendy and Boris looked tired too, but they at least looked well rested.

“Here we are boys!” Felix merrily proclaimed, looking to raise their spirits. Bendy and Boris both perked up. “South Point Meadows!” He gestures extravagantly to the small town, not a single soul looking at them. Bendy smiled, crossing his arms firmly.

“Looks quaint.” He hummed.

“Looks like a dump.” Cuphead mumbled, trying to light a cigarette. Mugman yawned next to him.

“Be nice, Cuppy.” The latter making a noise akin to a growl.

“It is kinda empty though…” Boris trailed off, watching the toons move about, “everyone looks so sad.” The few people that were out and about looked dead inside. Their cold eyes focusing only on their tasks at hand. One notable example being a gardener only seeing her flowers and not a thing more. She didn’t greet her neighbor walking past, or smile at her children ‘playing’ in the backyard. 

The two siblings ‘game’ consisted of one hiding in the bushes quietly while the other lumbered around, holding their arms above their head. Upon finding the hiding child, they’d grab them and throw them face first into the ground and stare at them. Eventually this process repeated with them swapping roles each round. Their mother never telling them to stop or disencouraging them. None of them held smiles on their faces, staying impassive entirely.

“Because they know this place bites.” Cuphead muttered under his breath, getting his smoke lit. Mugman frowned at him and elbowed him with a disappointed look. “What?” Mugs sighed, shaking his head. “Kids are kinda weird though…” He stared at their odd game, before shaking his head. “Whatever, let just grab somethin' ta eat and get this mess over with.”

“Now you’re talkin’ my language!” Bendy grinned, eyes lighting up. “I can’t wait to get some bacon!” Boris rolled his eyes while Felix chuckled rubbing the fur between the teen’s horns.

“We’ll go grab some breakfast and then get to work.” He paused before quickly adding on. “But you are going to eat something _with_ that bacon, young man.” Bendy immediately deflated, muttering under his breath. This elicited a few laughs from Boris and Mugman as they went in search of food.

The local diner held people sharing a meal and then went their separate ways without uttering a single word. No talking. No staring. No communication whatsoever. All citizens impassive. When the five questers stepped inside, still no one paid them any mind. A waitress quietly walked up to them in black, grabbing five menus and waving to them. She walked to an empty booth, setting down the menus and then walking off.

“This is startin' to get a little creepy…” Mugman laughed nervously as they were seated at a booth. The woman didn’t pay Mug’s comment any mind as she left. “ _Really_ creepy.”

“Yeah…” Cuphead murmured, looking over the room with his cigarette still in hand. Felix was surprised no one told him to put it out or asked him too. Then again, nobody had spoken to them since their arrival. The cup man let out a puff of smoke as the waitress returned, setting an ashtray down next to him. 

He arched a brow at her, silently daring her to talk. She didn’t and walked off blankly once again. Boris shifted uncomfortably, watching the woman leave. Mugman and Bendy both picked up their menus. Felix glanced down at his. It was a fairly simple minimalistic menu, nothing too exciting. He did notice the options were numbered, not named. Odd. 

Easier to record? That would make more sense if they were raking in business but the whole town looked on the verge of being deserted. Travelers typically passed through or ended up vanishing. Perhaps they just didn’t like to waste time. The waitress returned, pad in hand. Each of them put in their orders and she jotted them down.

She then tucked her pad away, collecting their menus and vanishing from sight after putting them away. Cuphead, thankfully, put his smoke out and leaned on his hand. Boris started tapping on the table, only noise in the restaurant other than a ticking clock. Felix looked around the diner, other patrons now gone. He hadn’t heard any of them leave.

“Does anyone else notice the lack of electronics?” Mugman hummed, resting his head in his hands. Cuphead nodded, eyes sliding over to the kitchen. Felix scanned the room himself picking up on the anomaly too. Not a television or radio in the joint. Not even a jukebox or record player. Bendy sat up, running his eyes over the room too.

“That’s kinda weird.” He frowned. “I’d at least think this place would have one of those old radios.”

“Yeah...It’d be nice to listen to some music.” Boris pouted, ears drooping down. Felix smiled, getting an idea and rummaged through his bag. He was sure he had a portable radio in there somewhere… The door to the diner opened, the gardner and her children walked in, sitting adjacent from them. 

The blank faced waitress walked over, notepad ready. The woman held up her hand for the number three, then held up two pointing to the children with her free hand. The waitress nodded, and tucked the pad away. She swung by their table, snatching up the ashtray and vanished back to the kitchen.

“Ah hah!” The cat proudly proclaimed, fishing out the tiny radio. “How’s this for a radio?” Boris perked up, and Bendy clapped his hand together grinning.

“What sorta stations do ya think they’ll have out here?” Mugman mused, staring at the family across from them.

“My bet’s on dead silence or radio static.” Cuphead huffed, leaning back. “This place sucks.” Mugman shot a glare at him again. “Glare all you like, but I’m still right.” The older sibling deadpanned, not even looking to his side.

“Let’s see here…” Felix switched the tiny radio on, static softly spilling from its speakers. He went to adjust it, but the channel clicked to life playing a gentle melody. “There we go.” The song started playing making Bendy grin.

“I love this one,” He enthused, “Sasha used to sing it sometimes at The Dancing Lady!” The song played but it kept crackling in and out as it played.

‘ _I don't want to set the world on fire,’_ Crackled out, floating out through the diner. The gardener suddenly bolted upright, staring straight at them.

 _‘I just want ------- one desire, And that one is you, -- will do. I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim._ ’

“Aww... Come on.” Boris pouted at the device. “Play the whole thing!” Felix frowned, fiddling with the dial. Surely he could fix something so simple as a signal...if it wasn’t too far away.

‘ _I just want ---- you - And with ------- I'll have reached the goal I'm --, believe me-_ ’ 

“I think I got it.” Felix hummed as more of the lyrics became discernible. “It’s getting clearer.” He couldn’t help but smile as the other questers seemed happy by the song. A little comfort in a place so...out of place.

“All right, Mr. Felix!” Bendy cheered. Suddenly the radio was knocked clean off the table by a very pale gardener. “Hey!” Bendy snapped at her as she smashed it apart with her boots. She glared at the device, breaking it into bite-sized pieces until it ceased to play.

“What the cuss, lady!?” Cup hissed, sitting up glaring at her. The woman inhaled deeply, smoothing out her skirt. She looked up at them, face impassive again. She took a step back pointing to the wreck of a radio, and sharply jerked a thumb across her neck. Then she walked back to her table, gathering both her children and leaving as the waitress poked her head out.

The waitress looked at them and glared. She stomped over to their table, slamming the check down. She pointed to the kitchen, the check, and lastly the door. She repeated the motion, glaring daggers at them.

“You want us ta eat, pay, and leave?” Mugs guessed, brow knitting together in confusion as she sharply nodded. “Why?”

“We were just listening to some music!” Boris growled at her. She inhaled deeply, face relaxing. She pointed to the ruined radio and shook her head ‘no’. “Why not!? Why don’t any of you talk!?” He slammed his paws down on the table irritably. The waitress simply repeated her previous motion and walked to retrieve a dustpan and broom. She promptly swept the broken component up, and making eye contact dropped them in the trash.

“What is _wrong_ with this place?” Boris huffed, angrily crossing his arms. The waitress ignored him, heading back to the kitchen. “What’s so bad about just listening to some music!?”

“Maybe it’s the piece?” Mugman offered weakly as Bendy fished out the map. The demon frowned decisively, rapping his knuckles against the map.

“Can’t be.” He replied flatly. “There's no piece here.” The group sat up at the revelation.

“What?” Cuphead scowled. “What do you mean ‘there’s no piece here’?” Bendy arched a brow at him, handing the map off to Boris.

“Exactly what I said, you mook. Cussing _listen_." Bendy hissed as Cup narrowed his eyes. "The map isn’t showing a part here at all.”

“It could be hidden.” Felix mused as Boris checked the map, his foul mood deepening. He shoved the map to Felix, who tucked it away in his bag.

“Then we need ta clear out whatever's concealing it.” Cuphead hummed, tapping a finger against the table. “Probably the same thing makin' folks disappear.” The kitchen doors kicked open as the waitress made her way over carrying all the plates alone. She laid each of their orders to the proper owner, then stared, hands folded in front of her. The questers stared right back.

“Can we help you?” Felix managed professionally. She nudged her head at the food. The cat frowned, looking at the meal. “It looks fine.” She stared. Mugman pulled out his utensils cutting into his breakfast, pancakes, and swallowed.

“Perfect, thanks.” He smiled. She nodded at him but stayed. “She’s waiting for us to try it.” She nodded at the younger cup’s word.

“This is awkward…” Bendy murmured, pulling out his own utensils. “Talk about peer pressure.” One by one they tried their meals, offering up varying degrees of praise. Once done, she walked off, satisfied. “Why do I feel like that was a power play?” Bendy shuddered, trying to enjoy his bacon.

“It wasn’t.” Cuphead relied casually, eating another forkful of eggs. “You’d’ve known if it was.” Bendy stared confused at the cup man.

“What?”

“Nobody talks.” Mugman supplied around mouthfuls of pancakes. “How else is she gonna know if we like our meals, or needs ta take 'em back?”

“We ain’t exactly locals.” Cuphead tacked on. Felix was impressed by their deduction, eye widening.

“That makes a lot of sense…” He sighed, “even if we don’t know _why_ they won’t talk.”

“They gotta have _some_ reason.” Cuphead mused, polishing off his meal. “Social order? Survival?” Mugman shrugged.

“What would they need to survive?” Boris frowned, finishing his last slice of bacon to Bendy’s sorrow.

“I wonder if any locals have been taken…” Felix cupped his chin in thought. “That may have to do with it...would explain why tourists are only taken.” Cuphead nodded along to the cat’s thoughts. The waitress stepped back out, staring at them again. “Right...time to pay.” She nodded. Felix pulled out the cash as she snatched it from him. Then slipped a piece of paper on the table, walking to the back again. The cat slowly unfolded it, reading the handwriting.

“What’s it say?” Boris tried to look over his shoulder, stretching to read.

“‘Go to see the mayor’,” Felix read aloud “‘then the hotel. Stay inside.’” He frowned, looking at the paper.

“Ominous.” Cuphead commented drily.

“Guess we find the ‘mayor’ then.” Bendy sighed getting up, adjusting his bag. “Break times over.”

-

It wasn’t difficult to find the mayor’s office. Literally the only ‘grand’ building in town. By ‘grand’, Bendy only meant they had lovely kept flowers outside and finely pruned hedges. Just like every other building it was low to the ground, dark in color. Stone stairs led down to the entrance of the plain building.

“I wonder why all these places look the same.” Mugman mumbled.

“Must be one heck of a homeowners association.” Cuphead shrugged.

One by one they descended down into the building. The interior looked closer to that of a home than an office. A small deck nested in the corner surrounded by mountains of files. Full filing cabinets, with paper poking out the drawers. A cork board on the wall littered with missing people, a camping map pinned in the lower corner, and a few rewards for information.

“No technology here either…” Felix murmured, sweeping his eyes across the open space. Yes, there was lighting but no radios or televisions. No one was sitting at the desk, just mounds upon mounds of paperwork. Pens and pencils scattered all about a paperclip infestation. There was disorganized, then there was this.

Cuphead pulled the camp map off the board, looking over it. “Do we know where people are vanishing?” Mugman leaned over his shoulder, looking at the sites.

“They enter the woods and are never seen again.” Felix replied looking for a phone. They didn’t even have one of them here...how odd. Maybe they solely relied on papers since they didn’t talk but still no ‘why’. The door on the far right clicked open, and a middle aged man walked out.

He looked fairly plain but well groomed. Short dark hair and eyes to match. He wore a casual button down and loose slacks. They covered him from neck to toe, even having gloves cover his hands. First person to offer them a friendly look, albeit strained and tired, but a smile, nonetheless.

“Hello there, I suppose you gentlemen are not from around here.” He laughed to himself offering a hand to Felix. “Of course, we’d have already met if you were.” The cat shook warily at the first sign of friendliness in the dour town. “Welcome to South Point Meadows. I’m Trevor, town mayor and designated speaker.” He moved his hand to Bendy who shook, then Boris. Cuphead pointedly shoved his hands in his pockets, while his brother opted to wave. “What brings you fine folks to our neck of the woods?”

“We’re looking into some disappearances.” Bendy cleared his throat, grabbing the man’s attention. His weak smile fell at the teen’s declaration.

“I see...that is...unfortunate.”

“What is?” Boris probed curiously. Trevor sighed, running a hand through his short locks.

“The missing toons.” He exhaled heavily, looking more tired. “People always come here to investigate, look into the mystery. They always end up on the board too.” He gestured vaguely to the board. He frowned, staring at the blank space. “Where’s the map?” Cuphead held it up and the man snatched it from him, pinning it back up. “I’ll have to ask you to leave that here.”

“And why’s that?” Cuphead arched a brow at the mayor, who stared flatly at him.

“Because you’ll chase after those foolhardy folks and end up missing as well.” He replied in a dead tone. “It’s what _always_ happens. Nobody ever listens, but I’ll say it regardless.” He inhaled deeply, fixing a piercing gaze on the questers. “Stay out of the woods. If you must go in, only do so in the bright light, and never at night.”

“What’s in the woods?” Bendy narrowed his eyes. “You _have_ to know something, if you’re telling us that.”

“I’m telling you to stay out because we don’t know.” He confessed sadly. “That’s just what works. We’re still here, so somethings working.” Trevor reasoned as Bendy’s glare intensified in irritation.

“You called yourself the ‘designated speaker’,” Felix interjected as the demon started making vague strangling gestures at the mayor. No need to get the _one_ person talking to them to stop “What exactly does that mean?” Trevor looked up at him, mulling over the question carefully. The man was quite a loud thinker.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed our fine people do not speak in public.” He started slowly.

“So, they do at home?” Mugman interrupted, brow drawn in confusion. “What’s so bad about talkin'?” Trevor clenched his jaw, looking a bit pale. He clasped his hand behind his back walking away from them.

“We don’t speak in public because it’s not safe.” His dead tone answered, back to them. “You never know who or what is listening. As mayor, it is my job to speak for the people and take the responsibility that comes with such a role. That is what I do as our designated speaker. I speak, so others never have to, should they not wish too.”

“That why the lady at the diner smashed our radio?” Cuphead scowled, crossing his arms. Trevor whipped around, terror on his features. 

“Y-you brought a radio _here!?”_ He whispered brittlely, chest rising rapidly. “Are you insane? Ooh...no no no...” He dragged a hand over his face. “W-well...it’s gone now, that’s what matters.” He calmed himself, looking back at them. “We don’t use any electronics that produce noise since-”

“You never know who’s listening.” Bendy deadpanned cutting him. “Got it.”

“Is there anything you can tell us about the missing toons?” Felix pressed. Trevor had to know something. Something he’d be willing to share. Trevor frowned, looking down, then up at the map on the board.

“They either go looking for others, or to the campsites. Long before my time, there used to be a few camping spots in the woods. I have no idea if they're still standing or even in decent shape.” He shuddered. “I have no desire to ever go back in the woods, thank you very much.” He hummed.

“You’ve actually gone in the woods?” Cup snickered. “Even though your so cussin' scared of 'em?” Trevor shrugged indifferently, but Felix could see a haunted look in the man’s eyes.

“We all make mistakes when we're young. Find our parents rules foolish.” He stared past them, caught up in a private moment. “You never realize their wisdom until it’s too late. I was lucky enough to learn a little faster than others.” A pained smile plastered on his face. “Hotels by the train station...twenty a night. I suggest you go back to where you came. Stay too long and you might not be able to leave.”

“Are you threatenin' us?” Mugman warned as Trevor walked back to his office. The man paused, hand on the doorknob.

“No…” He said sadly, “just a simple fact...not that you’ll listen. No one ever does.” He chuckled bitterly, closing the door behind him. “You think folks would listen to the one person who talks around here.”

The quester stood in tense silence starting at the door for a moment, then each other. Felix tugged his hat down walking to the exit.

“I suppose this is where we go to the hotel and make a plan.” He huffed, pushing the doors open. “It’s getting late, so we should hurry.”

“Right behind you, Mr. Felix.” Bendy nodded, stepping out right behind him. He hesitated, looking back to the cork board at the faces plastered across it.

-

The hotel lay right next to the minuscule train station. It was plain and dull in every sense of the word. The owner held up a sheet with rooms on it, each empty. Oddly, the levels went deeper into the ground instead of up, making it the same height as every other building. 

The owner seemed surprised, or maybe Felix was imagining things, when they picked out two rooms on the surface level. Felix covered the two rooms, and the questers headed down the hall owner watching them curiously. Just like everyone sans the mayor, he stayed quiet. Were getting the top rooms really so odd?

Once they made it in the larger room and the door was shut, planning began.

“We can’t all go into the woods.” Cuphead firmly crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. “No way to call for help, means someone will have ta _get_ outside help. We all go, we not only have no way to call for help, _but_ we may lose both of the only two people able to read the cussing map.” Both Bendy and Boris made offended noises at the statement. 

“One of you has to stay here in town.” Felix agreed. “Me and Boris could stay.” He offered as the pup turned shocked to him.

“Why do I have to stay!?” He snapped.

“You’re young. You can read the map. You don’t have any offensive magic.” Cuphead began listing off, counting on his fingers. 

“And we want you to stay safe!” Mugman blurted out before his sibling could dig his hole any deeper.

“According to Trevor, night is when the monster must come out...but it doesn’t like light?” Felix mused. “One of you three would have to tend the fire.”

“We can decide when we’re out there, but it’d probably be Bendy.”

“‘Cause I can’t fight?” He glared at the eldest cup man. “I’ve improved!”

“You're also overdue for an ink attack and don’t need added stress.” Cuphead pointed out bluntly. “It’s not set in stone, we can decide when we arrive.” Bendy held up a finger to argue but faltered.

“Besides, we’ll need ta purchase some supplies,” Mugman waved a hand, “we’re _technically_ going camping.”

“To kill a monster.” Cuphead deadpanned.

“Or find the missing toons.” Boris mumbled, pouting in the corner. Felix opened his bag, looking up. 

“What would you need? I might have some already…” The cup brothers both looked up, Cuphead looking annoyed while Mugman seemed delighted.

“We’ll obviously need tents.” Bendy though aloud. “Fire starters-”

“Flashlights, food, sleeping bags,” Mugman chittered off merrily cutting in. “Bags to carry everything…” Mugs kept listing items and poor Felix was doing all he could to keep up with the excited dish man. Cuphead every now and again would add something or deny an item from the list. 

Bendy took the opportunity to step aside with Boris and have a brief word before they headed out. He nudged his head to the pup, and the two slipped out the room as the cup brothers were arguing over something, while Felix attempted to mediate. It sounded like they were arguing over taking a camera...

“Boris,” Bendy said lowly, “you need to listen to Mr. Felix while I’m gone.”

“But-”

“No buts!” He hissed, snapping his fingers. “We have no idea what we’re going in and I want _you_ to be _safe_. I love you, and I want to _know_ you’re going to be alright, even if we might not.” Boris went to argue but Bendy kept on going. “I know you don't like this and want to come but we, I, need you here. Not just to be safe but like Cups’ said, if this whole thing goes south, we _will_ need back up. Can you do that?” Boris glared at the floor tearing up, then nodded slowly.

“Yeah...I can do that.” He replied miserably. Bendy walked up to him, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

“Now, where my wittle wolfie?” Boris chuckled, shrugging his tears away.

“Here I am.”

“Sorry, didn’t catch that.” Bendy teased, his brother playfully shoving him away.

“Here I am!” He smiled, then it slowly fell. “You’ll come back, right?”

“If it’s in my power, you can bet on it.” Bendy swore with a wink. Boris seemed more at ease, tension melting away.

“Okay then.”

The two brother stepped back in the room to catch the tail end of the argument.

“Still be nice.” Mugs pouted as Cup zipped up the supplies.

“It’s not a real cussin' camping trip…” Cup growled, shrugging the bag on. “Think of it more like a cryptic huntin' trip.”

“That still sounds like camping.” Mugman mumbled. He perked up seeing the BBros in the doorway. “We’re all packed up, unless ya need anything else.” Bendy shook his head, patting his side bag.

“I’m always packing.” Both dish siblings stared at him, before snickering between each other. “What?”

“Nothin', nothin'!” Mugs lied waving a hand, stepping out. His brother hot on his heels.

“Yeah!” Cup swallowed laugh. “It’s good ta know you’re packin'.” Bendy looked at his brother, who looked just as confused. Felix suppressed a smile as the teen looked up.

“You boys be careful, and if it’s too much don’t be afraid to run.” His expression grew grim. “I’m serious.” Cuphead waved him off, while Mugman dutifully nodded.

“Understood.” The younger replied firmly. “We’ll be back in the mornin'.”

“If you’re not, I am coming to look for you three.”

“That’s fair.” Bendy shrugged. “Just keep Boris safe.”

“Can do.” Felix promised.

Bendy, Cuphead, and Mugman stepped out of the hotel making a beeline for the woods as dusk descended on South Point Meadows. Not a citizen in sight, not a light left a glow. Every shop closed up, windows closed. An eerie tense silence hung in the air, as a light breeze whipped up. Bendy stopped just before they hit the tree line, looking back to the town.

He didn’t know why...but he felt like he wouldn't see the place ever again. He shook off the silly feeling, dashing after the cup brothers. They had a job to do, and they’d see it through to the end.

He just needed to get out of his head and focus. Everything would be fine.

-

Boris was still pouting when it grew dark outside. Puffing his cheeks out, glaring at the world outside. Felix sighed, knowing the young wolf would much rather be with his brother than here with him. To a certain degree it stung but he’d always had Bendy by his side. He wasn’t surprised the young pup turned in early for the night. Neither of them dealt with separation well.

Honestly, Felix didn’t like the idea of the boys spending the night in the woods too much himself. Them looking for a beast that snatches toons up in the night didn’t exactly put him at ease. The cup brothers were more than capable of handling themselves in a fight. They were both well trained and knew how to react in tough situations.

Bendy had training from them, and he knew they’d protect the teen. The demon was far stronger than he appeared and could hold his own for a long time. He really hoped Cup did actually put him on ‘fire duty’, just so he wasn’t in direct danger. Felix had faith in the three young men...but sometimes faith alone wasn’t enough. This town just wasn’t settling right with him.

Maybe it was the tall trees, or odd behavior of the citizens. None of them seemed to care about anything whatsoever unless it bothered them. Houses all very low to the ground and single story. The hotel they were boarding in went down, instead of up. Even stranger, the owner reacted poorly when they wanted the highest level, not lowest.

Felix _knew_ he was missing something, but he didn’t know what. His tail twitched in irritation as he pondered on. Surely the mayor had given them _some_ hint in his cryptic words. The cat shook his head coming up empty. He’d just have to wait and see. 

_That_ was the part giving him most trouble.

-

Boris felt a little bad for telling Mr. Felix he was going to bed early. In reality, he had been sitting alone with his thoughts.

He didn’t get why Bendy kept leaving him behind. If he was going to be left in ‘safety’ so often, why did he even come? Wouldn’t he be safer at the house with Granny? He knew they were awful thoughts, and no, he wouldn’t have peace of mind until seeing his older brother again.

He was just tired of being put behind. What ever happened to ‘me and my brother will always be equals’? It sure didn’t feel like that anymore… The young wolf rolled over, sighing. He promised Bendy he’d listen. He promised he’d stay, no matter how _horribly_ he didn’t want to. He should be by his brother’s side, not here.

Boris tossed over again. Hopefully Bendy would have a better night than him. Then come morning they could leave this weird place far behind and go home. He smiled at the idea of that, curling up with his covers. Might as well _try_ to sleep...it’d make morning come faster, after all.

-

“Just three pals camping in the woods.” Bendy grinned, leaning back from the fire. “Even if we don’t find anything, this is kinda nice.”

“Don’t jinx it.” Cuphead deadpanned, burning another marshmallow until it was black. Promptly eating as his brother wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“You're tellin' _him_ not ta jinx it, but your burnin' marshmallows?” Mugman sputtered indignantly.

“I fail ta see the relation.” Cups swallowed the burned campfire goodness. “You’d like it if you’d give it a cussin' chance.” He smirked, pushing another marshmallow on the stick. Mugs rolled his eyes.

“At least make a smore if you’re gonna keep roastin' them!” He sputtered as the latter began cackling. Bendy snorted, laughing into his hand. This wasn’t so bad, but he didn’t want to risk Boris being in trouble if he could. Risk him seeing dead folks… His smile slowly slid off his face. “What’s up?” He looked up to see both dishes staring at him.

“We...we’re probably going to find some bodies...aren’t we?” The two exchanged a sympathetic look. Cups pulled his marshmallow out the fire, blowing it out and setting it aside. Mugman bit his lip, slowly tucking his nose into his scarf.

“I’m not going to lie ta ya Bends,” He sighed, rubbing his neck, “we probably are gonna run into some...no. We _are_ going to run into bodies. Who cussin' knows how many?” He looked down, swallowing thickly. “Piece or no, somethin's here doin' somethin' horrible and it needs to be stopped.” Bendy met the cup man’s eyes. He wasn’t scared, just being honest. Bluntly, but that was just Cups’ charm.

“Guess we just wait for it to get darker now.” Bendy leaned back, staring into the dusky sky. Not a star in sight as clouds bunched up. “Think it’ll rain?”

“Nah.” Cuphead casually went back to his campfire treats. “I suggest you eat now, rather than later. We have no idea what we’re up against here.” Mugman nodded, grabbing a stick himself and skewing a hotdog. He tossed the pack over to Bendy before laying it over the fire.

“Better safe than hungry.” Mugs joked weakly. Bendy looked at the hotdogs and decided to just eat them cold. Pulling one out and munching on it. He saw Mugs looking at him horrified while Cups snorted.

“And he says _I’m_ the problem.”

-

Night fell shortly after, the entire forest cloaked in darkness. Cuphead fished out a flashlight for each of them, handing Mugman his and then tossing Bendy one. Way too dark for any of them to see without one. Bendy could barely make out the shapes of the trees. The breeze sluggishly picked up, making the branches dance mournfully. Grimly, the teen clicked his flashlight on.

“Okay...how’re we gonna do this?” Cuphead clicked his on, shining it into the woods.

“Depends...do we wanna find ‘it’ or the toons?” He mused, shining the ray all around them. Branches sending shadows all over. Mugman sighed, pushing himself to his feet.

“Why don’t we do both? You and me find the thing grabbin’ people, and Bendy looks for the missin' toons.” Bendy paled, nearly dropping his flashlight. That was an _awful_ cussing idea! What if it came after him!? Cuphead, thankfully, seemed to share the sentiment.

“How’ll Bendy defend himself?” He flipped his light casually, catching it. “We can’t control where it goes or what it does. Considering how long we’ve been here with nothin'... I don’t think this thing likes light. So, Bendy stays here at camp.” He felt his eye twitch.

“What!?” He hissed angrily, glaring at the pair. Cuphead arched a brow at him.

“Do ya really want ta find the bloodied and battered corpses of dozens of toons?” He asked coldly, staring the demon dead in the eyes. “They range from about a few years younger than Boris, to a couple years older than the doc.” He snapped as if he had a brilliant idea. “If fact...didn’t Felix mention that newlywed couple who just had a baby? You _really_ want to find them?” Bendy swallowed thickly as his stomach twisted, shaking his head. “Didn’t think so.”

“In that case, maybe-” Mugs began uneasily, only to have Cuphead cut him off.

“I’ll look for the missin' toons,” He turned a cocky grin to Mugman, “and you make sure this schmuck gets one heck of a wallop he won’t forget.” The younger sibling grinned back, nodding confidently. “If you can’t...we’ll come back here.” Cup stopped messing with his light, turning his back to the site.

“See you guys soon.” Bendy murmured weakly. “Just-” His voice was cut off by a series of high pitched inhuman wailing noises in the distance. They were followed by deep guttural growling as they faded away back into the night. “What the ever loving _cuss_ was that!?” Bendy shrieked.

“Monster.” Cuphead replied casually as if it was obvious. “It sounds far off…” He grimaced, biting his lip. “Just stay here by the fire and you should be fine.”

“And if I’m not?” Bendy whimpered. Mugman stared at the demon sympathetically, then looked down.

“Then you’ll need to run like hell.” He whispered, barely audible. “Because whatever made that noise is big.” Cuphead nodded. “We’ll be back as soon as we can.”

“If we aren’t back by mornin', go back ta Felix and Boris.” Cuphead tacked on as he made his way into the woods. “No point in ya sticking around and gettin' killed. We can handle ourselves, and if we can't handle it.” He laughed humorlessly. “Then the rest of you haven’t got a starfallen prayer.”

Bendy watched the older cup walk away, fading out into the darkness. He glanced over to Mugman, who was looking at him with a hard expression.

“We’ll be fine.” He smiled, then turned into the woods without another word. Bendy sat down by the roaring flames, stomach twisting as he prodded at it. He sat in silence except for the breeze shaking the trees. Why weren’t there any bugs, or animals? He wasn’t hearing any ‘conversations’ either. He stared hard at the fire, setting his stick down.

Why didn’t he believe Mugman when he said, ‘they’d be fine’? He sighed, picking his stick back up. Probably just nerves. Cups and Mugs hadn’t found an enemy, or at least that Bendy had seen, that they couldn’t hurt. This thing wouldn’t be an exception...right?

-

Mugman listened to the steady crunch of branches under his feet. Determination in his heart and mind as he walked steadily towards the eerie noise they heard. No, he wasn’t particularly fond of fighting on his own. Cuphead wouldn’t have asked him too, if he didn’t think he was capable. However, Mugman knew the other side of the coin too.

He had the dodge to get away, should push come to shove. Cuphead didn’t. He had the super, and if it didn’t take out the monster, he’d be a sitting duck. Mugman pulled up his scarf as a tremor shook the forest, static faintly ringing in his head. He lit up his finger gun, red. Spread shot to hit as much area as possible. He could switch later if he needed too.

“D-daddy? Where are you?” A young girl's voice cried out, on the verge of hysterical tears. “Daddy, I’m scared!” Mug’s felt a lump in his throat as he steadily moved towards the sobbing girl’s voice. It could be a trap...but it could also be one of the missing people. He had nothing to lose, he was already looking for the monster. “I’m s-soo cold…” She sniffed. “Daddy? Mommy?”

“Hello?” Mugs called out gently, crouching low. “Is someone there?” Hope for the best, expect the worst. Another sniffle, a bit closer.

“Y-yes! I-I’m h-here! P-please help me! I lost my Mommy and daddy!” She whimpered, voice cracking. “I can’t f-find them.” She hiccuped. Mugs felt his heart lurch but fought the urge to run ahead. It could be a trap. Kids were easy bait. They were honest and didn’t know better.

“Can you tell me your name?” He paused before adding “Full name?” She just sobbed incoherently instead of answering.

“W-why did they l-leave me behind!?” She asked, voice crackling. “DiD I dO sOmEtHiNg WrOnG!?” She shrieked, her voice breaking apart shredded by static. “ **TeLl Me WhAt I dId WrOnG! I sWeAr I cAn Fix It!** ” It cried horribly loud, overrun with static and gurgling noises. The earth beneath him shuddered as the trees swayed aside to show the mimic.

“Of course it’s a trap.” He grumbled under his breath, fixing his scarf quickly. Flashlight in one hand, spread shot in the other. This thing was in store for a rude awakening. Mugman instinctively aimed before the full horrible being stepped into view. His eyes widened, stumbling back from the slender creature.

It had to at least be around forty feet tall, towering among the trees. A lanky humanoid beast towering in front of him. Well...humanoid if someone took a person and stretched them out while removing their head and shoved a siren pole down its neck. Wires slipped down from its ‘head’, poking in and out of the rustic mummified blood soaked flesh. Claws dangling just above the ground, wide as he was tall. The sirens shifted to face his, serrated mouths inside each one making his stomach squirm.

“ **I cAn FiX iT!** ” The girl’s voice cried horribly from one of the sirens. “ **I CAN!** ” Mugman grit his teeth, firing off a few shots as he backed up. This thing was cussing huge! He wasn’t stupid enough to think he could handle it alone. He needed to get away and warn Bendy and his brother. 

It screeched so loud when his shots connected, his handle cracked. Sirens blaring painfully loud. Mugman winced in pain as he looked up to the beast, as its claws covered it’s chest. It sluggishly pulled them away to reveal no damage to the creature’s gaunt figure. Mugman stared in horror before the thought hit him.

“Well cuss!”

It lunged at him and he bolted back into the dense brush. No way he could lead this thing back to camp! It’d kill him _and_ Bendy. He needed to lose it, then try to get back. It’s sirens blared loudly, and the edges of Mug’s vision started to blur. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He just needed to focus on getting away.

He just needed to get away.

And so he ran.

-

Bendy grumbled, poking at the fire. This was cussing lame! If all he was gonna do was sit by the cussing fire, why did he even come? What, to ‘prevent forest fires’? That was a load of moonrocks. He poked at the flames more aggressively. Cuphead hadn’t been wrong per se, but he would have preferred to go with one of them then stay alone.

No, he didn’t want to see any corpses. Certainly not a toon devouring beast. Definitely no decompos- Nope! Not finishing that thought! He’d like to keep his hotdogs, thank you very much! He groaned obnoxiously loud, flopping over his log seat. This was cussing boring as all get out.

He watched the flames dance, almost as if they were taunting him with their freedom. Schmucks.

Loud sirens suddenly began blaring in the woods, making Bendy turn to the tree line with a frown. Mugman must’ve found the monster. Hopefully, he was doing alright. If he wasn’t, well, Bendy’d find out soon enough. He felt a small measure of comfort as the sirens grew softer, moving away from him until hushing all together.

Bendy relaxed a bit, going back to terrorizing the fire. Poking at the boastful flames, occasionally throwing more wood on to keep it going. His thoughts slowly drifted to Boris. His brother and Mr. Felix sleeping soundly in the small town, far, far away from these horrible woods. Hopefully the pup was listening to the cat for a change. If Bendy found he snuck out, so help him he was gonna lose it.

An animalistic cry rang through the woods, making the teen flinch. Did Mugs do it? Did he kill the starfallen thing? Bendy nibbled on his lip, waiting in a tense silence. A shrill horrible scream echoed across the forest, sending a chill up Bendy’s spine. A hush fell in the air, the breeze gently picking up.

He sighed, going back to annoying the fire. That was it then. At least he’d have company soon and Mugman could regale the whole fight to him. Tell him what the monster was and how it fell. Then again, he might just get quiet and not want to talk. He did just kill another living thing. Toon eating monster or not, it could take a toll on you.

Bendy felt a small smile grace his lips. Sure, there wasn’t a piece in this hole but at least they got rid of the monster. Now they could get the remains, if any, back to their families. Town could probably expand, draw in some new people who would end up dead. It was a small and fleeting comfort. 

That eerie electronic whine rang out, making him frown. As the demon attacked the campfire to comfort himself, a tremor shook the site. He frowned deeper, looking around at the swaying tree. Did this place have an earthquake? Was this an aftershock? He settled back in and another tremor shook the woods. He scowled, turning to the tree line. 

What the ever loving cuss was going on!? Why did the stupid earth keep shaking? Couldn’t it just make up its mind! Another tremor. Guess not. Bendy huffed, tossing another log on the fire. His hooded eyes watching the bright hues mock him. It was lucky he needed the light and warmth. If not, he’d have put the cursed thing out and called it a night.

A tremor, much closer than the last few, shook the trees. Bendy froze in terror watching them sway and groan. He jumped to his feet, ready to run if necessary, as another tremor rumbled behind him. He slipped flat on his face as a gust of wind soared violently past him. Tearing into the earth and killing the fire. Static crying in the air.

The teen’s hands managed to grab his flashlight. Shakily turning it on and shining it where the fire had been. He gasped, pushing himself away from the deep claw marks engraved in the dirt. The static grew louder, a guttural noise sounding behind him. If that scream wasn’t the monster… 

Bendy slowly turned around, his light greeting horrible creature tower over him. It’s claws and chest were stained with bright carmine, making Bendy’s stomach churn violently. No! No way! He gulped for air, pushing away from the beast as it tilted it’s misshapen head at him. He shook, too terrified to move as it leaned down.

“ **Stars Bendy, ya don’t look so good.** ” It spoke in Mugman’s voice, reaching toward him with its massive taloned hand. “ **Lemme help ya out with that.** ” 

Bendy screamed and tore away from it. He ran madly into the darkness, switching his light off. No need to tell it where he is! Tremors rang out behind him and his lungs cried for air. He yelped in pain as a branch sharply stuck his shoulder, bag falling away from him. Screw the bag, he could get another one!

“ **Bendy, did I scare ya?** ” It asked, static butchering up his friend's voice. “ **Gosh, I’m sorry about that, I didn’t mean too.** ”

“Shut up!” He screamed angrily, pushing forward. “Shut the _cuss_ up!”

“ **Ben-dy.** ” It whined in Mugman’s manner, sounding hurt. A sad noise accompanying his twisted name. “ **ThAt’S jUsT mEaN!** ” It roared, still pursuing. Bendy ran on, tears streaming down his face. He gasped desperately as he began to break away from the beast. He looked back to see how far it was and tripped over a tree root. He hissed in pain, stumbling back up.

Bendy started to flee again as a familiar burning sensation settled in his chest. _No_. Absolutely not! Why now!? He slipped a hand up to his face, pulling back wet with ink. He swore, as pain shot through him dropping him to his knees. He spit up ink, still trying to get away. Crawling away from the monster, coughing up the vile substance.

“ **BeNdY, iS tHaT aN iNk AtTaCk?** ” It asked, feigning concern through his warped friends voice. Bendy grit his teeth crawling away. He managed to pull himself up on a rock, rolling over to meet his fate as the creature slowly moved forward. It was mocking him. He groaned, pushing his goggles back and coughing up more ink. It just watched as he cried out, unmoving. Uncaring. “ **YoU dOn’T lOoK sO weLL…** ”

“Don’t pretend to care about me, you sunblazing abysmal pitscum.” Bendy spit defiantly at the beast as it drew closer. It’s mouth’s turned to him, both smiling. He sneered at the beast, giving him a gesture Yakko’d be proud of. He smirked, feeling himself melt into ink. Praying if the mook ate him, _it’d_ get sick.

“I hope you choke.” He cried out with a gurgle as it reached down, and the world turned black for the teen. At least he wouldn’t be awake for whatever it had in store.

-

When Cuphead heard the sirens blaring, he’d be lying if he didn’t feel concerned for his brother. He knew Mugman like the back of his hand and knew he could handle almost anything. If he couldn’t...he could get away and find him. He swallowed his nerves and pressed on.

The breeze and sound of his footsteps were the only noise echoing after the sirens faded. Leaves and sticks crushing softly under his steady pace. Cuphead kept his light steady in front him, looking for anything out of place. These missing toons had to end up somewhere but still no trace of anyone.

His frustration began to bubble up as the brush grew thicker. What could even be hiding here doing this? Boris and Bendy insisted the map hadn’t shown anything. He hadn’t seen any fellow debtors hanging around town. In fact, all the people there seemed rather apathetic. Like they couldn’t be forced to care about anything...nothing at all.

A warped scream echoed across the forests, far off. Cuphead stopped, glancing behind him. He chuckled to himself, pressing on. Looks like the unfortunate monster ran into Mugman and was no longer around to cause trouble. Mugs would head back to the campsite and keep Bendy company until he got back. Cup was so lost in thought, he didn’t see a tree root poking above the ground.

His foot caught it and he almost fell face first into the ground. He threw out an arm, steadying himself on the nearest tree. He huffed and glared at the offending root, yanking his foot sharply out.

“Stupid cussing plant.” He grumbled, considering shooting it as his ankle throbbed. No...no need to destroy mother nature for a sore ankle. It wasn’t even sprained, he was fine. Cuphead ran his hand down the side of the tree to push off, to frown. The texture was concave and rough, making his glove catch.

He shone his light on the bark, pulling his hand carefully back. Large claw marks torn into the tree. Squinting, he leaned in close to examine them. Each one spanning most of his forearm, angled down. His eyes slid to the grass forest floor to find nothing. Likely the monster was chasing someone, and they managed to get away for a while.

Cuphead grimaced, heading back in his previous direction. He’d picked up on a few ‘camping’ spots where tourists would go to stay and never return in Felix’s report. He should be getting close to the cabin by now… The ground tremble slightly but not enough to be too concerning.

Another electronic whine echoed faintly, as the breeze whipped up. He shrugged it off as the dense brush opened up to a wooden cabin sitting pathetically in the clearing. No door on the front, hinges twisted on the frame. He sighed deeply, moving closer. The monster probably tore it off to get to the people within.

Claw marks dug into the earth close by the cabin, and a part of the metal roof peeled back. Windows ripped out, a few logs slumping down on the crushed porch. Cup slowly walked towards the dilapidated cabin, ducking inside. Shining the light all along the inside, seeing nothing hinting at the people being killed inside.

He moved inside, the air stale and dusty, accompanied by a lingering smell he couldn’t quite place. Cobwebs decorating the ceiling, and corners. No one had been here in years at best. There was luggage in the hall, split over and clothes lying across the floor. Cuphead stepped over it, looking into the first bedroom. Not a thing out of place but nothing personal either. If the towns folk knew about the monster...why would they build cabins out here? No way some ‘tourists’ did.

The cup man stepped out the room, ducking into the next one. A chilling draft shifting through. He pulled his jacket closed, shivering from the sudden shift. The next room was a complete mess, but nobody had been there in some time either. 

It looked like a young girls bedroom. Toys spread across the floor, and the dresser drawers pushed up against the window. It looked like someone had been sleeping in the closet instead of the bed, a blanket poking out. Non-perishable foods were sitting by the ajar closet door with a can opener and a bottle of water. Cup bit his lip, peering into the closet. 

He wasn’t sure what he was hoping for but whatever it was, he didn’t find it. The makeshift bed looked well used once upon a time by someone small. Likely the girl who stayed here once upon a time. The ceramic man ignored the pit forming in his stomach, stepping out the room. Mugs made sure it was gone, no one else would ever be lost. He froze, eyes wide on the last room...or rather lack of.

The last room had been torn out completely.

Cuphead swallowed looking over the splintered wood and excavated dirt. A deep darkness under the cabin, blotted out by the night. As he stepped closer, something pink caught his eye. A small doll laid by the jagged wooden edges, crimson speckles across her smiling face. He grimaced, walking over and picking up the doll.

Examining the merry toy was starting to make him angry. Her rusty red speckles cruelly imitating freckles under her bright button eyes. It’s rotting fabric starting to tear from his tightening grip. He glared furiously at the toy, throwing in the abyss nestled under the home. Who the cuss would leave that lying around!? Monster or not, that’s cussed up.

Sure, he was a schmuck. Cuphead had killed people, plenty of them. A fact he wasn’t proud of and one he couldn’t deny. To him, the one saving grace if he could call it that, most of the people he was sent to extinguish were the worst of the worst. Scum who would abandon their own families just to live a few minutes longer. He at least prided himself on never going after little kids.

Not even he was _that_ low.

He stared into the darkness, starting to shine his light down. Might as well see where starfallen the doll ended up. Just as the ray drifted down, Cuphead swore he heard someone talking. He spun on his heel, wildly shining the light around looking for the source but he was alone. The muffled voice echoed through the woods. Message indiscernible, whatever it was. It sounded kinda familiar...

Probably just Bendy and Mugman being loud...or trying to scare him. He shook his head, rolling his eyes turning back to finding the doll. He snorted to himself amused, as the beam landed directly on the toy. It’s gentle smile and button eyes gleaming upwards, as some stuffing puffed out her neck. Legs dangling over the edge of what she landed on.

He smirked to himself, looking at the creepy toy. Well, if Bendy and Mugs were trying to scare him...maybe he could cook something up with this old place. As he began scheming mischievously, he noticed red speckles peeking out from under the doll. The cup man narrowed his eyes at the brighter red, moving the light over.

The doll laid on top of a blood stained shelf, ever so slightly dangling over the edge of the shelf. The speckles underneath her growing into puddles, dripping down the side. He followed the dried trail, down to the cellar floor. As the flashlight shown on the floor, Cuphead cringed in disgust. Quickly looking away to settle his nerves, breathing rapidly.

“Talk about unlucky…” He gagged, turning back. The cellar floor littered with miscellaneous pieces of an assortment of toons. Legs, arms, tails, torsos...but no heads. All of them roughly adult sized, so no small children. Clearly defined bite marks it the rotting remains, broken bones peeking out. He swallowed the disgust once more, the children...probably eaten whole.

“Of course it’s a toon eatin' monster.” He groaned, shaking his head. “At least the schmuck is dead now an' all a ya can go home...” The cup man pulled his light off the rotting corpses, “or rest peacefully now, I guess.” Cups briefly wondered if their spirits lingered, or they just moved on. He pushed the thought aside, stepping out the broken cabin.

He did his job, no need to linger. Sure, he’d have to see it again come morning, but they deserved to be found. Cussing beast taken care of and truth finally found. No more families wandering to find out what happened or living in mystery of their fates. It wasn’t good news, but then again when was their ‘good news’.

Cuphead began his long trek back to the campsite, wanting nothing more than to curl up and put tonight behind him. Maybe snag a few roasted marshmallows before bed… The thought brought a small smile to his face. He still had his brother and best friend to return, something he was feeling grateful for. Comfort in the little things.

They could still try to make the most of the night and have a little fun now that the job was done. Not let this experience ruin camping forever...at least it wouldn’t for Bendy since he stayed by the fire. Might be for Mugs for a while, but it was nothing he wouldn’t get over with in time… Especially if _Cala_ ever wanted to go.

The cup man walked in silence, only the sound of the breeze shaking the trees. His footsteps crunching once again against the branches and fallen leaves. He spied the claw marks on the tree and knew he wasn’t too far off, following his trail back to camp. His pace slowed down as the smell of ink assaulted his nose.

He gasped, moving much faster. If Bendy had an ink attack, then he’d be stardust. As Cuphead made his way briskly back his foot landed in something wet with a very audible ‘splish’. He cringed at the lukewarm liquid, shining his light down. A black and red liquid staining the ground and his boot.

“That can’t be good.” He grit in a quiet whisper, leaning down. More ink than blood, far more. No sign of Bendy yet...he might have hid to have his attack away from camp. The mook tried to be selfless and not get the starfallen substance on other’s things. Cuphead clicked his tongue in disapproval, standing backup and following the inky trail.

Selfless fool probably cut himself trying to slip away. After all that time they scolded Boris about not running off, he went and did it. Hypocrite. Maybe ‘big brother’ was in need of a little ‘talk’ too.

The ink dribbled into smaller puddles before vanishing. Cup frowned. Ink attacks didn’t just ‘clean up’ like that. They were horrible and messy. A pain in the rear to clean up, and _somehow_ they always left stains on _something._ He kept on the trail back to camp as an unnerving feeling started to bear down on the eldest cup.

Why couldn’t he smell smoke?

He could smell the ink no problem. Even the blood ever so faintly. Despite being old, even those disgraced corpses had a smell...but not the fire. Not anymore. In fact...He should be able to see it by now. Glancing down, he noticed ink once again, but this time with smudged footprints flattened to the earth. A few paces away, the teen’s bag. Ripped at the shoulder, with a few specks of blood and ink.

He _heard_ the creature die...knew he did. He heard people talking in the woods. They ruled out a machine piece, so it had to be them...right? Cuphead felt uneasy, quietly pressing on back to the campsite. Something wasn’t right here… He didn’t know what, but he could feel it.

When the cup man reached the campsite, those feelings were only solidified. The fire was nonexistent. Large claw marks tearing through their camp. Tents fallen apart, lying in pieces strewn carelessly about. Logs tossed aside and very clearly no Bendy or Mugman. Cuphead gripped the side of his rim, irritated and starting to panic.

Was his cussing mind playing tricks on him? He knew what he heard! He grit his teeth looking at the destruction. They were clearly attacked… Perhaps Mugman only injured the monster. Chased him back here, if so...but then what? Bendy obviously had an ink attack at some point, getting hurt. 

If the monster _did_ come through here, did that mean they were heading to where he had been? Stars! He wasn’t there anymore! Had he missed them? Was that the voice he heard? Bendy and Mugman looking for him? And he thought they were trying to mess with him! He swore under his breath, kicking angrily at the dirt. _Stupid!_

“I need to find them…” He growled under his breath, letting go of his rim. He needed to find them and help them. Bendy wasn’t going to be in good shape, and who knew what state Mugman was in after a fight with whatever in the cuss called this place ‘home’. He heard the branches rustle, making him go still. Was it nearby?

“Cups.” Bendy whispered, from somewhere unseen. “Cups, do ya hear me you palooka?” He sounded high up. The cup man looked up in the tree, shining his light up. Not the _brightest_ move but he still needed to find them.

“Yeah, where are you?” He hissed back urgently, looking all around him.

“We’re in the trees.” Mugman joined in softly. “Hidin'.” Cuphead turned to where he heard them but still didn’t _see_ them.

“I guessed you were hidin', where’s the freakin’ monster?” He scowled at the dark, shining his light up. Still nothing.

“Nearby.” Bendy whispered weakly, “We don’t know how close though.” His voice cracked halfway through, breathing growing heavy.

“Take it easy, ya mook. I saw the ink.” Cuphead exhaled, looking up. “At least show me where ya are so I can get up there too.”

“Behind you, thin one in the middle.” Mugman hummed. “Bendy’ll wave to you.” His voice almost had an eerie giggle on the end of that remark. Cuphead traded his nerves for annoyance. Ohhh, if they were pranking him, they were _so_ dead! Both of ‘em.

“Gotcha.” Cuphead spun around lazily on his heel, shining the light casually up until it caught Bendy. His eyes widened as he dropped his light in shock. Mouth hanging open and voice frozen in terror.

A single torn limb hanging from the tree, dripping blood and _ink._

“ **DiD yOu SeE mE, CuPs?** ” Bendy laughed as static bled horribly into his voice while the cup man shook. The earth trembled behind him as tears began to cloud his vision. What was he going to tell _Boris!?_ “ **I’m WaViNg. At LeAsT gIvE mE a _HaNd HeRe!_** ” He slowly began to back up from the hanging limb.

Hysterically, he gripped both sides of his head. This wasn’t happening. _This wasn’t cussing happening!_ This...This was a nightmare. Had to be! Any second, Cuphead would wake up and everything would be fine. No creepy forest filled with dead toons. Bendy would be fine, or as fine as one could be with ink illness.

Cuphead kept moving back, feeling a few stray tears slip down his face. This was it! He finally lost his cussing mind! Had too! He gasped for air as his back hit something warm and smooth. He slowly looked behind him, hand bracing against the smooth fleshy surface. He swallowed, eyes catching the most hideous thing he had ever seen.

“T-this has got-t-ta be a joke.” He stuttered out, now moving back to the light watching the monster. “A d-dream or or somethin'!” The creature's heads twisted towards him, as its neck tilted.

“ **That’s right Cuppy, just pretend it’s a bad dream!** ” The lower head mimicking his brother cheered happily. Cuphead felt his blood _freeze_. “ **Close your eyes and go back to sleep. I’m sure everything’s fine.** ” 

“ **And if it’s not,** ” The upper one began in Bendy’s voice “ **It WoN’t MaTtEr FoR mUcH LoNgEr, WiLL It?** ” It laughed cruelly in a twisted perversion of the demon’s voice. Cuphead screamed and bolted away from the monster as it lunged for him. The cup man ran hard, straight towards town.

“This isn’t a dream!” He breathed as branches slashed across his face as he ran. “ _This isn’t a dream!!”_ That whiny siren blared behind him, a guttural cry bubbling from its heads. “Cuss, cuss, cuss, cuss,” The cup man panted frantically as the ground behind him shook. Those sirens were that _thing!?_ Why would these town folk live anywhere near this thing!? They _had_ to know about it!

“ **YoU cAn’T rUn FoReVeR, CuPpY!** ” It shouted in his brother's voice as the static and sirens blared horribly. He swore he could feel his ceramic cracking from the noise.

“I sure as hell can try!” He shot back with a scream. He needed a place to hide. Somewhere where this beast couldn’t reach. Honestly, anywhere would do if it gave him a chance to think. Cups glanced behind him, to see how close the monster was. He couldn't make it out without the light and swore under his breath. Turning ahead again just in time to see tree bark and ram full force into it. He stumbled back, feeling a crack spread sharply across his face as his vision blurred.

“You gotta be cussin’ kidding me...” He hissed bitterly, falling in the darkness. Body slamming roughly into the dirt. “Guh…” He groaned, vision spotting in and out. He pressed a firm hand to the crack, trying to get back to his feet as the tremors grew closer. Cup never had a chance.

He went to stand, for the earth to quake behind him and pain firing up his leg. He screamed as a sickening crunch rang out. Static assaulting his hearing much as his own voice. Gritting his teeth, he flipped over to see the creature standing over him, and on his leg. The limb completely crushed from the knee down.

“ **GuEsS yOu DoN’t HaVe A _LeG_ tO sTaNd On, HuH cUpS?**” It taunted in Bendy’s voice, prying it’s massive foot off the broken limb. Cup was doing all he could to keep from screaming again. Find some way out. _Survive._ He fought the starfallen king of hell and lived to tell the tale! This cussing _freak_ wasn’t going to be the one who punched _his_ ticket.

He lit his finger gun and shot furiously at it. Each shot bounced harmlessly off its emaciated rustic skin. It almost sounded like it was laughing. It’s clawed fingers snatch his leg, another scream filling the night air. It turned dragging him slowly back in the forest. Cuphead never stopped shooting at it, even if it was in vain. Clawing at the ground to escape. Trying to twist out its grip. 

_Anything to get free._

“ **I hAvE tA aSk, CuPpY** ,” It crackled now in Mugs voice. The cup man kept fighting, trying to ignore it. “ **w** **Hy Do Ya kEeP FiGhTiNg Me? We’Re FaMiLy, ArEn’T wE?** ” Cuphead fought the fresh set of tears starting to stain his features.

“SHUT UP!” He screamed hatefully at it, shooting a larger blast at its back. Not so much as a twitch. _“SHUT UP!”_

“ **DoEsN’t FaMiLy sTiCk ToGeThEr?** ” It came to a stop in a small clearing, lighting him up. The cup man let out a pained yelp. Breathing rapidly faced directly with its maw. “ **YoU sAiD wE’d Go HoMe.** ” A chill ran through the older cup. How….how did it know that? It sluggishly pulled him closer. “ **I’m TiReD, CuPs…** ”

“L-let me go!” He kept firing, punching, _anything!_ Inching ever closer to its beastly jaws. A small bit of ceramic gleaming inside. “WHERE IS MY CUSSING BROTHER!?” He roared, even going as far to use his super. It’s misshapen head only slightly leaned back. Nothing more. All tricks used. Nothing left in his hand to play. “WHERE IS _HE!?”_ He screamed at it, tears flowing strong.

_Nothing left to lose._

“ **LET’S GO HOME, CUPPY.** ”

-

For the first time since dusk, ignorant science graced the forest of South Point Meadows once more.

-

Felix felt sunlight warming his fur. He pried his eyes open, seeing the bright morning sun greeting the day. He felt well rested, stretching with a loud yawn. He sniffed, running a claw through his fur. It certainly was a bright morning… He calmly glanced down at his watch and his morning haze immediately shook off.

It was a little past _noon!_

Felix scrambled out of bed, dressing for the day in a rush. The boys were supposed to be meeting him and Boris by now. The cat deftly buttoned up his shirt and tugged on his signature hat. A small knock rang from the door, and he smoothed out the bed. He ran to the door, steadied his breathing, then opened it.

It was Boris. He’d clearly been awake for some time, being better groomed than the cat. He shifted from foot to foot, looking unhappy. He nibbled on his lip, then looked up. His ear were back.

“They’re still not back…” He mumbled, rubbing his arm. “I didn’t want to wake you up...but I was getting worried...and…” Boris looked to the floor. “I did go out for breakfast, I uh,” The wolf pulled out a granola bar, handing to the cat, “got you this.” Felix managed a smile, ruffling the boy’s ears.

“I’m sure they're alright. Probably overslept like me… Sorry about that, Boris.” The pup gave him a weak smile.

“It's not like you had an alarm clock to set.” He joked lightly. Felix adjusted his bag, looking back to his watch. He’d lost precious time and prayed they really were just sleeping in or taking their time.

“I’m going to head out now and look for them, can you stay here?” Boris’ expression fell, but he nodded. “Extra money’s in the drawer and whatever you do, do not go into the woods. Okay?” Boris nodded dejectedly.

“Okay.” He kicked at the carpet heading back to his room. He paused by the doorway, turning to Felix. “Tell Bendy I’m mad he’s late.” He grinned wickedly. “That ought to get him back faster.” Felix chuckled at the wolf’s mischief as he headed out. Surely the boys were all right. Had to be.

-

Felix ate his gifted breakfast on his trek to the woods. Dread piling up like rocks in his stomach with every step. He swallowed thickly as he stepped into the tree’s intimidating shadows. He knew where they planned to set up camp, in one of the ‘campsite’ clearings. The mayor may have kept the map from them, but it didn’t stop Cuphead from sketching it out.

Cuphead had mentioned planning to explore them too see if they held any clues. He had wanted to find a cabin for them to hold up in, fortify if necessary. Mugman had argued for the clearing quite fiercely, saying they could make a break for it if push came to shove. Cuphead had caved in at his brother’s argument when Felix had agreed.

The cat briskly made his way to the location, not pausing for sightseeing. He stumbled across the camp, his heart crawling into his throat. Claws torn into the earth and tents torn asunder. The cat panicked seeing no sight of the boys. He shakingly stepped into the wrecked camp, trying to steady his breathing. Maybe the boys were just taken too…

His eyes widened seeing drag marks across at the edge, leading deeper into the forest, and a set of faint footprints learning another. The footprints resembled a familiar pair of tiny feet, tearing away into the brush. Bendy… He’d follow the teen first, then the other trail.

Felix tracked Bendy’s trail, until it shifted. No longer imprints upon the earth, but dark crimson speckles. The cat leaned down, inspecting the droplets. A small cut, didn’t come from anything fatal. He glanced up, seeing the demon’s shoulder bag lying on the ground, strap torn with bits of red and black. He was hit in the shoulder, lost his bag but didn’t grab it. Pursued by someone or something… 

The adventurer spied puddles on ink ahead, gradually growing bigger and bigger. Felix grabbed the bag and followed the accursed black substance until reaching the largest, dripping over a large rock. The entire boulder soaked in ink with hints of crimson, making the cat’s stomach churn. Something gleamed beyond the rock, catching his eye. Felix leaned over and spied the ink stained item.

Bendy’s prized goggles.

The cat slowly bent down, recovering the prized possession. He looked for a trail, but it was only two more discolored puddles, then no trace. No ink. No blood. No footprints. No trail to track. Felix bitterly gnashed his fangs together, storming back to the camp. He still had one more trail to follow.

The drag marks were far easier to follow. They were large and wild, so whoever this was put up on heck of a fight. Too large for Bendy, so it had to be one of the cup brothers. The larger impression from the middle suggested they were dragged on their back. Felix looked up as he strolled, seeing some fallen branches, singed at the bases.

One of the boys shooting at the assailant to get away, but why was their aim so off? Both brothers had impeccable aim. Neither had so much as hesitated when confronting a monstrous cog controlled Cala, nor held any punches. What on earth could make them so disoriented?

Felix felt sick seeing normal sized finger marks clawing at the dirt. So desperate to the point of clawing until red. The sun still shone happily above the cat, oblivious to the horrors underneath it’s brilliance. He kept on the trail until arriving at a small clearing. 

The clearing having carmine sprayed about in every direction. Felix felt his heart grow heavier. Whichever unfortunate brother this was, there was no way he survived. Certainly not to this hour with injuries severe enough to cause such devastation. He did notice a faint puddle of blood at the base of the large tree at the head of the clearing. About ten paces from where the marks ended.

He stepped up to the puddle, leaning over it. What took them? Attacked them? Why!? They had been warned, cryptically, but warned, nevertheless. He felt something tickle his fur as he shook his head bitterly. If the mayor had said, ‘If you enter you will die’ then they would have _never_ gone. He wouldn’t have let them. Absolutely not! Now he needed to find Bendy and one missing cup sibling. 

Stars! What would he tell the surviving sibling? What would he tell Boris if he couldn't find Bendy!? Another tickle down his back. The cat shuddered from the chills he was getting. Felix quickly pushed the pressing thoughts and fears aside, breathing in and out in measured paces. He needed a clear head to figure this out. Getting upset would have him make mistakes. Another tickle, but this time it felt wet. 

He frowned, feeling behind his head. Gloves hitting something cool and wet. He pulled it front and center, freezing at the dark red staining his glove. His eyes widened at the color, as he ripped off his glove using it to wipe the rest off and throwing it aside. The cat stumbled back in time to see the offending drip land squarely in the puddle below. The cat’s gaze slowly slid up to the trees.

Felix lost his poor excuse for a breakfast in seconds once his eyes met the offending drip, managing to only get a few paces away. He looked back up in terror at the sight before him. Shaking like a child, eyes large as saucers at the familiar hanging corpse. More so at what held him up.

A bright blue scarf tied around a blood kissed arm, hanging limply. Body dangling ever so slightly, broken and twisted. Nearly flat. Instead of a face contorted in fear, there were just a few pieces of jagged porcelain spilling droplets of blood to the earth below. His head looked _bitten_ off! What on earth could _bite_ through _porcelain!?_ If not for his signature jacket, Felix wouldn’t have known which brother was set up like a twisted masterpiece.

The longer Felix stared at what was left of Cuphead, the sicker he felt. He tore his eyes down to the dirt. The older cup was held up by the younger’s scarf… What did that mean for Mugman? Or even Bendy? A part of Felix wanted to press on, look for the young cup and Bendy. The darker side of him whispered he already knew what happened.

Shamefully, Felix listened to the cowardly voice. He couldn’t tell Boris what he found if he died too. The whole journey back to town felt painful. Each step a long arduous mile he didn’t want to make. He had too. He promised Bendy he’d keep Boris safe. He had to at least keep his final wish.

And that was the thought that broke the cat to tears as he broke free from the tree line. He saw someone standing on the edge of town, staring. Mayor Trevor sadly looking at him, then shaking his head walking back. As Felix fell to his knees crying, another thought hit him.

Trevor had been right. Nobody did listen.

 _They_ should have.

-

Felix plodded back to the hotel, every step weighing on him. He had to deliver the news to Boris...then the other back in Toon Town. How would they take it? Would they try to find the truth too, putting themselves at risk. That seemed like something Holly would do… He sighed, pulling his fur.

He couldn’t _not_ tell them. They should know what happen!

With a heavy heart the cat made his way into the hotel, knocking on Boris’ door. The wolf opened immediately beaming at him. Eyes bright and tail flying a mile a minute.

“Did you find them!?” He grinned, bounding in place. He pushed forward, looking behind the cat. “Where are they!?” The pup looked expectantly up the hall, making the cat feel so _so_ much worse. “Mr. Felix?” He turned back to the adult, tail and ear falling slightly. “Where’s Bendy?” Felix swallowed thickly, pulling the teen’s bag out his, then the goggles from his pocket.

“I…” A rock sat in the cat’s throat. “The camp was ruined. This was all I could find of Bendy besides ink-”

“You’re lying.” Boris whispered, stepping back into his room. Felix winced but pressed on.

“I only saw Mugman’s scarf tied to a tree,” Technically true. “And found some of Cuphead’s-”

“You’re lying!” Boris growled at him, tearing up. “You just didn’t _find_ them! Ink doesn’t prove _anything!”_ And just like that, the cat cracked.

“I found a hanging _body!”_ Felix snapped, losing his composure. _“Missing a head!”_ All the color drained out Boris’s face. “Blood was _everywhere!”_ He cried frantically, the clearing very much impressed in his mind.

“W-what?” Boris whimpered, stumbling further back. “Wh...who did you…” Felix bit his tongue. He shouldn’t have said that. “Was it…”

“It wasn’t Bendy.” Felix replied lowly. Boris wouldn’t look up from the floor.

“So all those people…” The pup trailed off. Felix closed his eyes, nodding slowly.

“Most likely.” He answered the unspoken inquiry. “We’re going in the morning.” He wasn’t leaving room for debate. They were getting as far away from South Point Meadows and humanly possible. If the creature moved at night, the train may not be safe. Leaving in daylight would be their best bet. He was going to keep his promise to Bendy, even if Boris hated him for it.

“Fine.” The pup said in a dead tone, slamming his door shut. Felix almost rapped on the door, but nothing was going to comfort him. He couldn’t take back what he said. All he could do was be there and try his best. Unfortunately, that was all he _could_ do.

-

Boris sighed, lying awake in bed. Mr. Felix didn’t find Bendy, or the cup brothers. Boris knew he wasn’t telling him everything, which made him feel so much worse. Ten times worse than when he handed Bendy’s goggles to him, shaking his head mournfully. Boris couldn’t believe his brother was dead until he saw _actual_ proof.

He could have lost his goggles or been kidnapped...but they were busy sitting here doing nothing. He rolled over again. What if he was hurt? What if he needed help? Boris sat up, sighing he pushed himself out of bed. He trotted over to the window, opening it for fresh air. He promised he’d do what they said but he was starting to regret it.

“Where are you, Bendy?” He whispered to the soft night breeze. “Why didn’t you come back?” Boris felt tears threatening to form, as he glared at the forest. He hated this starfallen place! His head fell into his arms, as he squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn’t going to cry! Not this time! Not until he had proof! _Real_ proof.

“Boooooriiiisssss….” A familiar voice cried from the woods, making the pup bolt upright. It couldn't be…could it? Boris perked his ears up, listening keenly. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. “Booooooooriiiiiiiiiiisssssss….” His brother called distantly again. 

Boris grinned tearfully, tail wagging a mile a minute. Bendy! Had to be! He slipped his brother’s goggles on and quickly crawled out the window. Surely Mr. Felix would understand. It was an emergency! His paws hit the dew stained grass and he bolted for the tree line. His brother's voice grew gradually louder.

“Booooris! Booris, help me!” He cried, pain laced in his voice. Boris pushed himself to run faster, breathing heavily as his heart hammered faithfully in his chest.

“I’m coming bro!” He shouted back, rushing into the trees. Shoving branches aside as he pushed toward his brother’s desperate pained cries. “I’m coming Bendy, I promise!”

“ **pLeAsE dO!** ” He cried back, voice crackling. Boris skidded to a halt from the odd crackling. It reminded him of the radio back at the house when it was acting up. Static creeping annoyingly into the songs like at the diner...but now in Bendy’s voice. He felt a lump form in his throat as he crept closer.

“B-bendy...is that really you?” The static was getting louder and the smell of blood assaulted the pup’s nose. Fresh and old so thick, it made him cover his nose. Tremors shook the woods, not an animal or insect peeping. Now that he thought about it...Boris hadn’t even _seen_ any animals here. Not even pets...

The static grew louder, as the tremors violently shook the trees. Boris covered his mouth and crawled in a bush at the base of a tall pine. Something wasn’t right. Not at all.

“ **BoRiS, yOu’Re NoT sCaReD oF YoUr BiG bRoThEr, ArE yOu!?** ” A crackling mimic of his brother’s voice spit out with manipulative glee. Boris felt tears prickling and slipping down his muzzle as it stepped into view. It’s horrible stench overpowering his sensitive nose, making his stomach churn. Stretched and stained skin on its slender legs, striding by. “ **BoRiS, WhErE aRe YoU? I nEeD yOu!** ” It called, voice thundering next to him. “ **Is ThIs A gAmE!? OkAy ThEn, LeT’s PlAy!** ”

Boris whimpered, quietly sobbing in his bush. He curled in on himself. He should’ve stayed in the room. Kept his word to Mr. Felix. They shouldn’t have stayed here! There wasn’t a piece! Why did they have to stay!? Why couldn’t they just move on? He shook, squeezing his eyes shut, tightly gripping his fur. He just wanted his big brother!

Slowly the static died out. Tremors quieting down and ceasing. Boris steadied his breathing out, slowly opening his eyes to make sure it was gone. He could still smell it, but blood was a pungent odor. That wasn’t odd. He looked up and blanched.

“ **I fOuNd YoU, mY wiTtLe WoLfiE!** ”

Boris screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, at the end. I'm awful, I know.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and let me know below if you did. Questions or comments are always welcome. You do you and have a great day in these wild times.


End file.
